What do we want?
by UghImTiredAF
Summary: Sharon s sister gave shandy a surprise visit because she found out about the engagement and she wants to "help" in planning the wedding. Multichapter.(sorry I suck at summaries) Sharon/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The day was quite peaceful so the whole team went home for their free afternoon. But, of course Sharon wanted to finish her paperwork before she goes home which left Andy there waiting for her.

„Come on Sharon, you´ll finish this tomorrow" he said maybe for the eight time since she started doing this 30 minutes ago.

„I told you, I want to finish this today"

He knew he was annoying but all he really wanted was a quiet and enjoyable afternoon with the love of his life.

„Please honey, can´t we just enjoy this afternoon together, I promise I´ll make it worthwhile" he winked at her and gave her his signature grin.

He really made it hard for her so she eventually gave in and let him take her home.

...

When they were finally home, they made themselves comfortable and decided that they are going to make dinner together.

„So, what are you in a mood for?" she asked tying her apron and then her hair in a bun.

„How about pizza?"

„I agree!" Rusty´s voice was heard from the living room.

„Well then, pizza it is!" Sharon clapped her hands together and collected all of the needed ingredients.

Andy helped her with the dough and threw a bit of flour on her once in a while.

„Whoops, sorry!" he smiled

„Andy that was the third time, my hair is full o flour!" she took a bit of flour and threw it in his face this time which made him cough like crazy while Sharon laughed.

„Whoops,sorry, it just slipped from my fingers right into your face" she said still laughing.

„Oh, so this is funny to you?" he said trying to stay serious „oh, we´ll see who will have the last laugh".

With that he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right into her face, which made her, as it seemed, a little bit angry.

„Oh, you´re so done!"

They wasted so much flour throwing it to each other, until Rusty came and saw all the mess and stood there moth wide open, surprised.

„It´s like I live with 5 year old children!"

That made them turn and look around to see all the mess, there was flour everywhere, on the counter,in the sink, it even got on the top of the really were like 5 year old children.

„Oh my God!" Sharon said as she got to her senses.

Rusty and Andy laughed at her face expresion. She stood up from the floor where she ended up when Andy attacked her with so, so much flour.

„This is not funny, look at this mess!" she looked around herself one more time „okey, maybe it´s just a little bit funny" she laughed again.

„Ok, but now we need to clean this up." Andy said.

„Yeah, we do...Rusty you´ll order pizza while we clean this up,ok?" Sharon said grabing a sponge.

„Yeah, sure" he said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Sharon was cleaning the sink when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

„That was fun, wasn´t it?" he pressed her to his chest and kissed her neck.

„Mhmm, but I guess it is obvious who won?"

„Me" they said in the same time and filled the room with laughter.

„Shouldn´t you be cleaning the counter?" she smirked.

„Yes ma´am" he released her and got back to cleaning.

...

When they finished eating their dinner, Sharon and Andy went out on the patio to enjoy the view and their usual talk. Everything was fine until they heard the doorbell ring and Rusty going to open it. Not much after Sharon heard a familiar female voice.

„Oh my God, you must be Rusty, I´m Sharon´s sister Julie, it´s nice to meet you!" she said shaking Rusty´s hand.

Soon enough Sharon was there with Andy right behind her.

„Julie, what are you doing here?"

 **TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Major Crimes or these characters, I am just simply borrowing them._**

„What, I can´t surprise my baby sister anymore?" said the blonde and gave Sharon a hug.

„Oh my God, of course you can, but why now?" Sharon hugged her back.

„Well, I heard that you are getting married again and, oh this must be the lucky guy!" she glanced to Andy and released Sharon from the hug.

„Yes, that would be me, hi I´m Andy." He said and streched his arm hoping for a handshake , oh but no, she gave him a really tight hug and said: „Oh, it´s so nice to meet you!"

„It´s nice to meet you to."

When she finally let him go, she turned to Sharon, suddenly looking very serious and mouthed: „Now, you young lady have some explaining to do, why didn´t you tell me about this?"

„Well I tought that you wouldn´t care, because of, you know, what happened between us." Sharon said thinking about the last time she had seen her sister.

It was in June of 2010, the whole family was invited to a dinner at their parents´. Sharon and Julie had a fight about Sharon´s life at the time. She didn´t even know why Julie was interested in her life. Julie said a lot of bad things about Jack and her kids who will never have a real father and that it was all her fault. She had really hurt her and to be honest, Sharon doesn´t even know how it all started and the last time Sharon heard Julie´s voice was 3 years ago when her husband died and she had to call her at least to say that she was sorry for her lost. That´s how much contact they had in the last few years and now all of the sudden she shows up to her door and acts like nothing ever happened.

„Oh..." was Julie´s response.

„But, we can talk about it, come, I´ll make some tea." She lead Julie to the kitchen.

Just then she realized that Rusty and Andy disapeared.

„Men." she muttered and shook her head.

„Hey, where did they disapear?" Julie asked as she sat down to the dining table.

„Have no idea." Sharon laughed.

Sharon gave her a cup of tea and then poured a cup to herself.

„Thank you" Sharon smiled

„So, will you tell me what this is all really about?"

„Sharon, the thing is that I am really and truly sorry about everything I said and when mom called and told me the news I tought this was the perfect opportunity to come here and say I´m sorry, I´m so happy for you and I shouldn´t have said any of that stuff that I did, I should be the mature one, not you."

A tear ran from Julie´s eye and then Sharon saw that she really was sorry and she took her hand and said: „Jules it´s okay, I´m glad that you apologized and I forgive you and I don´t know why we waited so long for this, oh Jules come here." Sharon stood up and pulled Julie with her and hugged her as tight as she could, „I missed you so much."

„I missed you to baby sister."

They chated for a long time until Andy came into the kitchen.

„Everything okay?" he asked and kissed Sharon´s cheek and made his way to get some water.

„Everything´s perfect" she smiled and looked at Julie who smiled back at her.

„So Julie, where are you staying?" Andy asked as he took a sip of his water.

„Probably in a hotel"

„Nonsense, you´re going to stay right here." Sharon said

„No, I don´t want to bother or disturb you" she said.

„You are not going to disturb or bother anyone, Andy what do you say?" she turned to Andy.

„Julie please stay, it would be our pleasure" Andy said.

„C´mon Jules, please!" Sharon said and gave her the puppy eyes and a sweet little pout.

„Oh fine, but just because you made that cute face you do when you want or need something."

„Oh I know that face", Andy said, „she can get whatever she wants with it and that´s simple evil right there."

„I know right, and when she adds that little eyebrow quirk...she is terrible" Julie laughed

„Mhmm"

„Hey, what is this, _All against Sharon club_?" Sharon raised her hands in expression.

„Oh poor little thing" Julie and Andy said at the same time and laughed even harder.

„Okay, stop that, Julie I´ll show you your room,come" she took her to the guest room and left her there so she can unpack.

Moments later Sharon got back to the kitchen where Andy was loading the dishwasher.

„Hey"

„Hi...so, for how long is she staying?" he asked closing the dishwasher an moving closer to Sharon pressing his front to her back and placing his arms around her.

„For a week or so" she answered relaxing in his embrace and secretly enjoying him kissing her neck.

„Hey, watch it mister, I´m still mad at you for earlier" she said as he started to get a bit handsy.

„I´m sorry honey" ,Andy kissed her temple, „what did you two talk about for so long?"

„Well, there was a lot of things to catch up on and we also talked about you and us and the usual..."

„About me?"

„That´s all you heard from all of what i said?"

„No, I´m just curious about what your sister thinks about me, that´s all."

„She thinks that you are good for me." Sharon turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.

„Good." he said as their kiss ended.

„Where is Rusty?" she asked woriedly.

„Gus called him and they went out,I think he said something about talking about Gus´ job.

„Oh, that can´t be good."

„That´s exactly what Rusty said, you two are the biggest pessimists I know and I know Provenza, it´s going to be fine." He kissed her forehead.

„If you say so" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 **TBC**

 _That is it for this chapter and I just want to tell you that I am not going to make this fanfiction about Rusty, I have other plans for him and for the next chapter things that are mentioned in the summary will actually happen, yeah I know it is going to be a miracle!_


End file.
